


Bratty Jaskier

by EllaAniMine



Series: Jaskier At Kaer Morhen [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bratty Jaskier | Dandelion, Drabble, Jaskier wants to Fuck all of the wolves, Jaskier | Dandelion is Insatiable, Jaskier/Any Witcher Going, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Any Witcher Going, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir, Lambert/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier At Kaer Morhen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Bratty Jaskier

Now Geralt KNOWS Jaskier is a very sexual and rowdy man, would never dream or be so presumptuous as to assume that he and he alone could fully satisfy all of Jaskier’s whims and desires. He would be but a hollow shell of the man he was, drained of all energy. 

And we are familiar with the concept of Jaskier, upon being brought to Kaer Morhen, immediately looking around and adopting/ lusting after all of the wolves.

What we NEED TO SEE is the total lack of control Geralt has over the situation. Jaskier is a willful man and absolutely will NOT be told what to do unless he thoroughly consented to it beforehand. 

Imagine Jaskier walking through the gates of the keep, already biting his lip and thinking of what kind of trouble he wants to get up to that night.

Upon seeing Eskel, so brazenly saying to Geralt outright, “I am going to ride him like a thoroughbred.” Even if Geralt WAS better with words, there’s no way he could possibly have any idea what to say to that.  
He immediately begins on this quest. Without hesitation Jaskier approaches Eskel and begins every flirty and vaguely suggestive line and or movement he can think of. He’s biting his lip, and batting his eyes, and pulling the buttons of his doublet and shirt open, popping his hip out, and raking his eyes over Eskel’s body. He’s asking about how tall Eskel is, and remarking on how strong, how manly, how handsome, and how brave.

And it. is. WORKING. He smells and looks so brazenly of arousal that Eskel can’t even begin to think of a way to resist. Before he realizes it Jaskier has made a promise to find him later that night and Eskel watches him go with all of the hope and glee of a horny young teenager.

And it doesn’t stop with Eskel, Jaskier runs into Lambert later and immediately thinks of all the ways he would get that vulgar mouth to babble for and sing his praises. Jaskier doesn’t even balk when Lambert makes a tactless comment about the similarities between bards and whores. Jaskier smiles and trails a finger over Lambert’s chest, using every opportunity he’s being given to TOUCH and STROKE. Jaskier offers to give him an up close demonstration of a bard’s skills so that he might accurately compare the two.

With two squirmy Witchers fully seated in his back pocket, Jaskier must feel on top of the world, like the kitty that got the cream, and he looks at Geralt knowing fully well that there is absolutely NOTHING that Geralt can do to stop him.

Jaskier is most assuredly pushing his luck when he eyes up Papa Vesemir, but who is going to tell him so? He so confidently sits at the right hand of the wolf during dinner that even Vesemir had to be impressed. Such a little lark, deep in the wolf den, either too stupid or too bold to realize the danger he may be in. As the time draws on Jaskier finds more and more creative ways to suggestively lick his lips and fingers during the meal.

And after it all, after Jaskier has so thoroughly wrapped every other wolf in the keep tightly around his finger, he finally returns to Geralt, boldly climbing into his lap as the Witcher pretends to be ignoring him. He smells so thoroughly of desire and self-satisfaction that Geralt acts more on instinct than anything else.

“You’re being a monumental Brat.” He hisses. Jaskier, smiling indulgently, slips away knowing that he has an appointment to keep. 

He whispers into Geralt’s ear, close enough to ghost his grinning lips over,

“It’s part of the thrill of it all.”

Oh, it would be a LONG and FULFILLING winter.


End file.
